Demand for wireless devices is growing rapidly worldwide, with increasing number of wireless devices in operation and rapidly growing bandwidth per device. Consumers demand devices that combine light weight with long battery life. This combination puts a premium on energy efficiency of the electronic devices. Manufacturers are driven to reduce manufacturing costs of the devices, which can generally be accomplished through higher integration.
Radio frequency integrated circuits (RFIC) devices combine most of the functionality of the transceiver except the power amplifier (PA). High efficiency PA's are typically implemented in more exotic semiconductor technologies, such as Gallium Arsenide (GaAs), Gallium Nitride (GaN), or Silicon Germanium (SiGe), that cannot be integrated on the same wafer as the rest of the RFIC. Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) PA's are not readily available, because implementations are typically less efficient and are restricted to low cost segment of the market due to their limited range. Since PA's are a dominant power consumer in a mobile device, reducing power consumption is critical. This is becoming increasingly important as data rates are growing and multiple PA's can be operating simultaneously within a wireless device.
Thus, a need still remains for a wireless communication system with power amplifier mechanism for synthesis of a carrier frequency. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.